Antennas, such as those that operate at microwave frequencies, typically have multiple radiating elements having relatively precise structural characteristics. To protect these elements, a covering referred to as a radome may be configured between the elements and the ambient environment. These radomes shield the radiating elements of the antenna from various environmental aspects, such as precipitation, humidity, solar radiation, or other forms of debris that may compromise the performance of the antenna. In addition to structural rigidity, radomes may also possess relatively good electrical properties for allowing transmission of electromagnetic radiation through its structure.
Typically, radomes and antennas are manufactured as separate structures. The radome is placed over the antenna elements and thereby shields the antenna from the outside environment. In such a configuration, there is generally a spacing or gap between the radome structure and the antenna elements. Given the precision required of certain antennas, variations in this spacing may degrade the performance of such antennas. Furthermore, the independent radome and antenna structures require a larger space.